


vigilant heart in the dark

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The universe lies in thin, shattered fragments. Much like Sakura’s feathers. Her memories, her life force.





	vigilant heart in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exploring a lot of femslash I never considered until now! It's fun! Well I got " **Wings** " for the official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and then " **Universal** " for the challenge prompt! Tsubasa/Sakura just felt perfect for it. Any fans of Tsubasa hanging around hey yall! Any comments/thoughts are most welcomed!

 

*

The universe lies in thin, shattered fragments. Much like Sakura's feathers.

Her memories, her life force.

They sprouted like _wings_ upon her frail back. Princess Tomoyo glimpses the twin, darkening stains of blood pouring from Sakura's lilac kimono. Wounds from her earlier visitation from another dimension.

She hangs above in the pink cherry blossom tree, cradled high within the soft, taut weaving of fabric, resting.

Princess Tomoyo felt her regret and despair and sadness, while arranging an unconscious Sakura and dressing her, soothing her brow lightly with a kiss. And now she will guard her from below the _sakura_ tree.

*

 


End file.
